


a long time coming

by MFLuder



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Female Jason Todd, Fucking Machines, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFLuder/pseuds/MFLuder
Summary: Jay's been too busy on missions and hasn't even had a minute to herself to get off. She finally gets the chance to, but Jay forgets that Dick was coming over.So, when Dick comes to her apartment, it's quite surprising to see her getting fucked by a really thick dildo on a fucking machine, moaning his name.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 6
Kudos: 184





	a long time coming

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following kinkmeme prompt: _Jay's been too busy on missions and hasn't even had a minute to herself to get off. She finally gets the chance to, but Jay forgets that Dick was coming over._
> 
> _So, when Dick comes to her safehouse, it's quite surprising to see her getting fucked by a really thick dildo on a fucking machine, moaning his name. He decides to help his little wing by giving her a fuck to remember._
> 
> As always, there's a hiiiiint of plot, and a little angst, and it's probably fluffier than the prompt suggests.
> 
> Betaed by [Kiseia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiseia). All other mistakes mine!

It’s been a solid two weeks since Jay’s felt good enough to get herself off. Between missions and dealing with Bruce and helping Roy on the side as well as her usual work with Artemis and Bizarro, she’s been exhausted. 

The thing is, Jay has a really high sex drive. So, it’s been two weeks of weird, frustrated low-simmering horniness all while being too mentally out of it to actually get in the mood. She kind of took it out on Roy earlier and he sent her home like a fucking puppy acting up.

She’s grateful, actually. Without him doing that, she would have probably been up all night. Again. Of course, the only way she was willing to go home was to make a deal that he get some sleep too, for once. After practically tucking him in bed and shoving a melatonin tablet under his tongue, she left and came home to the apartment in Gotham she’s barely seen. She sends him a pic of her in pjs – one of his oversized tees she stole and boyshort panties – with a winky face that he won’t see until he wakes up tomorrow. But at least he’ll know she kept her end of the bargain.

But once she’s in bed, Jay finds herself too wired to actually sleep. She considers taking a melatonin herself, but sometimes, when she’s like this, even that doesn’t help. It makes her more frustrated than anything.

She’d promised Roy no work, so Jay considers first a book, and then watching Tiger King, but one sounds like effort and the other sounds stupid – no matter how much Roy likes it.

Bereft, she throws her arms in the air in pure frustration, like there’s an audience to see the gesture, and then her hands happen to fall on her tits.

And, oh. Fucking _duh_.

For a moment, she contemplates doing it right there, just a quick session and then that melatonin. The thought is fleeting though, her skin tingling already in anticipation of a bigger fuck. If she hadn’t already put Roy in bed, she might have called him up; they have some fantastic friend-sex. Artemis would be good, too, if she hadn’t already left for Themyscira after this last hell week. Jay loves the way the Amazon literally throws her around – and Jay’s a big girl.

Since neither are available, she gets out of bed and goes for the back of the closet, digging behind some gear, Red Hood and Gotham’s _Holy!_ fast pitch team alike.

There it is. She shoves the cleats and combat boots aside and pulls out the small fucking machine. It’s nothing like someone would see in professional porn, but its good enough for amateur and it gets the job done.

It’s been forever since she used it, usually preferring to call up one of her usuals – or just going to a bar and getting drunk and taking home the first pretty person to ask who doesn’t mind her size. 

She digs in her nightstand, finding cleansing cloths to wipe it down and an array of cocks that are compatible. She settles on one that’s blue and thicker than it is particularly long. Her pussy’s hungry, okay?

She sets it up in the space between the bathroom and her bed, puts the cock on and starts it going. She doesn’t hop on right away, instead shedding her panties and pulling her hair up into a messy bun. She reaches under the tee to pinch at her nipples. Her breasts are heavy and droop slightly without her sports bra. That said, feeling them swing without the support is freeing, almost erotic. Each brush of the shirt over her nipples makes them hard, gaining sensitivity as she lets herself begin to relax and finally obtain the mood she’s been chasing for weeks.

If she were more patient, she’d put on some music, light a candle or two, but she’s not, now that the idea’s in her head. Besides, she’s an easy date; no need to charm herself.

She hops on the black pad that covers the machinery, resting most of her weight on her knees, but keeping just enough on the machine so she can feel the vibrations between her thighs. It’s instant, shivers crawling up her spine as her body begins to tremble with the sensation traveling between her legs and through her cunt. She feels the first bit of wetness inside her and grinds harder, forcing a second wave of slickness.

When she feels the machine grow damp under her, she reaches between her legs and scoops up her slick, bringing it up with two fingers to gently circle her clit. She feels a little less sensitive than normal, and so she does it again and again until she’s dripping, and her fingers are coated.

Now, warmed up, Jays moves off the machine and picks up its remote, turning it off. She props herself in front of it, on her hands and knees, gazing at her large hands and the small gadget they dwarf. She moves around a bit and then slowly eases herself back on the thick cock.

She’s so wet, but even then, at first, the toy doesn’t want to go in. She’s tight and since she’s the one fucking herself, she’s moving slow, wanting to feel every inch. It takes her three tries, pulling off and then backing up until the dildo’s bulbous head pops past her lips and she can feel it filling and stretching her cunt.

From there, she inches down, her slick enough to guide it along, though she’s also just dry enough without lube to feel every inch of silicone stretching her more than most actual cocks she’s taken. Her fingers instantly fly to her clit now that’s she’s on the dildo, her body craving more pressure, more stimulation.

She clicks the toy on and then lets out almost a scream as it begins to thrust fast and hard. Jay quickly turns it down to the lowest setting, a slow-paced fuck.

Panting, her head falls forward. Seems she had it going strong the last time she used it. Her cunt already feels bruised and throbbing from the mere seconds of it on that setting. She sinks into the feeling, pushing back against the machine and upping the speed one notch.

She keeps the steady pace, letting her body try to melt into the ground, letting the machine fuck little sighs and groans out of her when it hits a particularly good spot. 

Unbidden, a fantasy arises in her mind, probably because she can look between her legs and see the blue cock moving in and out of her; it gives her brain weird ideas.

Dick, Nightwing suit still on, fucking her pussy with those blue fingerstripes, the sound as liquid as the machine fucking her; lewd, wet, _hot_. He’s bending over her, whispering pretty things in her ear, keeping his fingers going at the same pace, unhindered by her growing desire as he fucks into her slow but steady.

Her body begins to writhe, pushing back against him, trying to encourage him to speed up, to give her more of what she wants, but he remains stoic and unmoved, pace a maddeningly slow one.

“Dick,” she begs.

Jay clicks the remote, upping it two settings. Now she knows how she ended up on the highest setting last time. The cock still fills her, but it’s moving easier now and the speed helps. It feels more like someone is thrusting behind her, fucking her.

Dick, no longer using his fingers, but his cock, thick and throbbing, hot inside her. She lets out a moan.

Her fingers move back down to resume playing with her clit. It’s wet from the slick that’s being forced in and out of her with the blue dildo, dripping down her folds. She lets herself fall down, chest pressed into the carpet, ass higher than her back as she stretches out, keeps her hips moving back to meet the cock. Her breasts brush the floor with each thrust, making her nipples harder.

She ups the speed again, and now the machine is rumbling, louder than her moans, which are coming heavier and faster.

Behind her, though, it’s not a machine, but Dick, grunting and moaning, telling her how tight she is, what a slut she is, how she feels good on his cock and…

Was that her name?

She moans again, loud as the cock thrusts in, stretching her cunt wide around it. It’s hitting her g-spot now and she moves her fingers faster, matching the rhythm of the machine. She’s so close.

“Dick, I’m close,” she mutters, imagining the dark-haired man behind her. He’s on his knees, fucking into her with speed and force, keeping his thrusts consistent enough so she can come on his cock. She thinks about those blue-tipped fingers pressing into her hips, leaving bruises under them, one coming up to cup her breast, pinching the nipple until it hurts, the pain a sharp contrast to the heated fucking.

“Jay, you didn’t answer—Oh _shit_!"

“Fuck, _Dick_ ,” she half yells, half moans, the man in her fantasy suddenly bursting into her room.

Their eyes meet and it’s like watching a fucking car crash; she comes on his name, and neither can look away, his eyes widening and roaming over her. She thinks about what she must look like – tendrils escaping her bun, sweat on her brow, her ass up in the air while the rest of her is covered in a shirt that clearly isn’t hers, a thick cock pistoning in her cunt. Then she can’t hold his gaze anymore, pleasure overcoming her even as she wants to die of embarrassment, her head thunking to the floor as a high-pitched moan follows her kinda-not-really brother’s name. Her hand spasms with the intensity of the orgasm and the remote flies across the room to land at Dick’s feet.

What the fuck even is Jay’s life? Her body is still shaking, quickly becoming oversensitized. She could just climb off the thing, but somehow, that action seems worse than anything that’s happened prior. She grits her teeth and tries to wait him out, but when she looks up, Dick isn’t doing anything but dumb-foundedly staring at her. 

“Dick!” she barks out. “Turn it _off_.”

With a lack of grace she’s rarely seen from him, Dick blinks and then reaches down, fumbling the remote twice before he finds the off switch, his face beet red, visible even in the grey of her room at night. The lights from the living room illuminate Dick from behind and he looks like some kind of awkward knight in shining armor, here to slay the fucking machine.

 _Fuck_.

She closes her eyes and lets her head drop back down to the floor.

“I’m so sorry,” he finally says, sounding vaguely panicked. “We were supposed to meet and then when you didn’t answer, I thought maybe you fell asleep, and oh, my god, I shouldn’t have come in, I shouldn’t have—but I heard my name and—. Oh, god, I’m leaving now.”

“Dick,” she growls, when he turns to leave.

He turns back. 

“The remote?”

He looks down, eyes somehow growing even wider and he throws it at her and _runs_ out of her bedroom.

This…this is not what she wanted. 

Aftermath of her orgasm ruined, she drags herself off the machine, groaning behind her teeth that are cutting into her lip, cock pulling at her insides, sensitive from the enthused fucking and orgasm.

On shaky legs she walks to the bathroom and cleans herself. She looks in the mirror and sees her green eyes still blown wide, her dark brown hair disheveled and, sure enough, falling out of the bun. Her tits are perkier from arousal still, nipples poking through the tee. Her cheeks are flushed, the freckles across her nose standing out.

She looks good. Hot. _Well-fucked_. And now Dick Grayson, long-time crush and favored Robin, has seen her come. Worse, practically screaming his name.

She turns her back to the mirror and rests her hands on the edge of the sink, letting it support her for a moment while she sucks in a few calming breaths.

It’s fine. Everything’s fine. They’ll pretend it never happened. After all, who isn’t attracted to the golden boy? Surely it’s not the first time he’s heard someone calling out his name.

Okay, those were probably all consensual and while he was having sex with the person, not stumbling in on them masturbating.

Then again – she thinks about the glances Damian gives Dick, the way he trails after his mentor and oft-caretaker and considers. Well, if there was ever anyone else.

Yeah, it’s fine. Just fine.

Her mind conjures up that stupid dog meme Roy showed her a few years back and cringes.

She pulls on her underwear after picking them up off the carpet and goes to the kitchen, wondering if she still has that emergency bottle of whiskey. Then, she comes to a stop, squinting in the light, wondering if she’s still fantasizing, or if she’s passed on to hallucinating. Maybe the whole evening is one big Scarecrow-driven fear dream.

Because Dick is sitting at her table, hands folded on the black-stained wood, and he’s got two shot glasses in front of him, the same bottle of whiskey she was just thinking of sitting in the middle.

 _It’s fine_.

“Heeeey, Dickie,” she drawls out, cautious, a little hesitant, and a bit joking to try to make this seem normal. She resists the natural inclination to flash finger guns. “You’re still here.”

Dick looks up, blue eyes dark, face hiding whatever he’s thinking. He pushes a shot glass at her and then picks up the other, his throat bobbing as he swallows.

She takes him in as she picks up the shot, downing it, and then starring at him, distorted, through the bottom of the glass. 

His hair is soft tonight, bangs gentle over his eyes. He’s wearing one of his awkward button-ups: this one’s pattern so garish it looks like it came right out of an eighties portrait studio background. He’s wearing it with jeans, and it has the fucking audacity to look _good_ on him.

Jay sighs.

Dick pours another shot for them both. She sits. They drink and then sit in silence.

She sighs again, even heavier, and speaks, since Dick seems to have lost his tongue. “I’m sorry you had to uh, witness that. I didn’t mean for you to.”

He nods, not really looking at her. “You forgot I was coming over?”

“Honestly? Yeah. And no offense meant. If Roy hadn’t sent me home earlier, I wouldn’t even have been here. I just totally spaced. I’m sorry, Dick.”

He nods again. “You and, uh, Roy. You a couple?” He inclines his head towards her shirt before looking back down at his hands.

She laughs. Like, cackles, really. _Super_ attractive. “You walk in on me while I’m calling your name – and you ask if _Roy_ and I are a thing?”

He looks up, face hard, eyes steely. It takes her aback. “Answer the question, Jay.”

She rolls her eyes. “No, we’re not a thing. Yes, he and I fuck sometimes, but I’m not pining after him. Or him after me, if you were gonna go scold him to defend my honor or something. We are literally best friends with benefits until one of us finds something more permanent.” She pauses. “Which, you might know, if you ever talked to him.”

Dick looks at her and says, straight-faced, “Do I need to worry about him calling out my name, too?”

She’s silent for a moment and then bursts out another belly laugh, and this time, Dick joins her, if with a smaller, slightly strained chuckle. Eventually, she chokes out a, “No, you do not, circus boy.” Then, after she’s able to breathe again, she adds, “Not everyone is dying to get in your pants, Dick.”

Dick’s soft, “Just you?” brings her laughter to a sudden stop.

Jay pours herself another shot and tosses it back. “I’m sorry, Dick. Really. Why don’t you just down this bottle with me and then we can forget all about it in the morning.”

She watches as one of his graceful hands pulls away the bottle. God, she’s been in love with those broad, long-fingered hands since she was fifteen. Ten years is a long time to pine, death not withstanding.

“What if…what if I don’t want to forget?” Dick asks, haltingly.

She looks up and stares at him. Blinks. Then blinks again. Finally responds, incredulously, “I’m sorry. I still think this might all be some crazy dream brought on by Joker gas.”

Dick bites his plush bottom lip – and fuck her for still thinking these thoughts when her whole world is crashing down around her and she’s expecting the next excommunication from the Bats to pop up on her Wayne watch any minute – and nods. Again.

“Okay, I need more than vague shakes of your head at me, Dick. What do you want from me? Is Tim going to pop out from behind a different door and we’re all going to laugh about this prank, the night you hinted maybe you’d want to fuck me? The sister you hate ninety-percent of the time?”

She feels her face burning red, part embarrassment, part flustered anxiety. It would have been so much easier if he’d just _left_.

Dick opens his mouth, shuts it, then starts again. “I don’t hate you. I’ve never hated you. Even when I’m pissed as hell, or disappointed. I never hate you.” She’s still staggering from that revelation when he adds: “And you’re not my sister. Or at least, if I think about you that way, you should probably put me in Arkham, because it’s not platonic thoughts I have of you.”

She can feel her eyes bugging out of her head. She wishes she had a gun in her hand, because that, that would make everything so much easier than this bold confession. A confession only brought forth because Dick walked in on her getting fucked and calling his name.

“Dick. Stop fucking with me.”

“I’m not,” he says, his blue eyes finally looking right at her. They’re liquid, like the ocean, a strange earnestness she can’t recall ever seeing before filling them. “God, if you only knew.”

Anger zings through her and she goes from embarrassed to pissed in ten seconds flat. “Only knew what? Don’t even try to tell me you’ve had some kind of crush or feelings about me for years now, Dick. Don’t do that to me. Not when I’ve wanted you more than anything but Robin since I was fifteen. Fifteen and you were off with the Titans, fucking Kori and Babs and not once looking at me. You don’t get to do that.”

“You were _fifteen_ ,” he answers back, just as vehemently. “And a fucking pest who got to wear my colors and took my name and you were fucking brash and mean and smart and I _couldn’t_ , what the hell, Jay?”

“So when, huh?” she lashes out. “When did you magically get this crush on me? Ten minutes ago? See me with a cock up my pussy and now you’re into me? Nuh-uh, Dickie bird. You don’t get that.”

“No.” It’s Dick’s turn to sigh and he puts his head in his hands as he does, mucking up a section of his perfect hair with his fingers. 

Her fingers itch to touch.

“Goddamn it, you died, Jay. And I didn’t get to find out until months later. And when you came back, even you have to admit, you were a fucking bitch.”

“I _died_ , Dick.”

He quiets down. “I know. I know.” He grabs her hand and holds tight when she tries to pull away. Her hand is barely smaller than his and just as calloused. It doesn’t look right, even as she wishes it did. “I can’t even pinpoint it, Jay. Sometime in the last five years; after you joined Kori and Roy. You became something different. You’re still you, but you grew up a bit. I saw you care about your teammates. I saw you and Tim start to get along. And maybe, I also grew up.

“So, while I can’t give you a day and time, it’s been a few years and all this time, I thought you grew out of your crush, just as I grew into mine. That’s why I never said anything. I honestly thought you and Roy were unofficially official.”

She raises her eyebrows. “Unofficially official?”

He waves his free hand, looking away. “You know. Like you didn’t want to share with me, with the family. I just thought you two were keeping it quiet.”

“I’m not dating Roy,” Jay says, firm.

“Okay,” Dick says.

“I don’t want to date Roy.”

“Okay.”

“Or Artemis.”

It’s Dick’s turn to raise his eyebrows.

“Or any of the civilians I pick up in bars.”

“ _Okay_. Fuck, Jay. You could just say no. I get fantasy isn’t the same as wanting something for real. You don’t have to rub it in that hard.”

“I want to date you.”

“I just—” He stops. His brow furrows adorably. “You want to… _date_ me?”

Jay nods, rolling her shoulders in a shrug. “Stupid, I know. I just never lost that crush.”

So many emotions flicker over his face, Jay can’t parse a single one out. Then: “Can I kiss you? Please, Jay?”

She looks at him, green eyes meeting ocean blue and she breathes out, “Yes.”

Then he’s in her space, one hand on her face, the other in her curls that have fallen from the bun, and they’re _kissing_. Kissing with eyes wide open, like both are afraid if they close them, they’ll wake up. It makes it a little awkward at first, even as it’s incredibly intimate, and finally, Jay lets her eyes fall shut with moan as she parts her lips, Dick’s tongue sliding into her mouth.

It’s hot and wet and it takes a moment to find the right angle, but when they do, Dick climbs into her lap and she sees fucking _stars_. She can already feel him half-hard in his jeans and she swears, he still has the remote in his hands because she’s instantly buzzing with anticipation, unsure if she wants him to ride her thigh or if she should flip their positions and ride his.

“Fuck, Jay,” Dick moans into her mouth, the words and breath hot over her face before he dives back in, kissing the life from her, breathing it back in, while his lips and tongue find every spot she’s sensitive, tug and nip, and cover hers, big as they may be, like the rest of her.

It’s fucking monumental and she thinks she might just spontaneously combust because ten years.

It’s also… _sweet_.

She pulls back, shivering when spit trails between their lips, lewd and absurdly hot. Her hand trembles on the back of his neck. “Dick, I swear, I will talk this out like I know you want to. _Later_. Right now, you walked in on me getting fucked and calling out your name. Please, fuck, fuck me like we didn’t have this little revelatory chat. Just fucking take me, Dick.” She can’t keep the whine out of her voice with the last few words.

Dick growls, _actually growls_ , and leans back in. This time, the kiss is bruising, the bite of teeth, a dirty swipe of his tongue through her whole mouth and she fucking melts, noises she’s not used to escaping her throat. On her lap, Dick shifts, rubbing his now hard cock against her stomach, small little grinds that have her pressing her hands into his hips and feeling a little dizzy with the implication of him on top of her like this. 

“You have no idea how hard I want to fuck you. But, actually, if you want to fuck me, I won’t say no.” Dick’s voice is light and filled with humor.

Yeah, she said some of that out loud, apparently.

“Not tonight,” she pants, moving one of her hands from his hip to his cock, trying to learn its shape through his pants. “I want you in me, Dick. Need to feel you.”

“Okay, princess.”

Before she can protest the new nickname, Dick is on his feet and physically manhandling her up and out of the chair, into his arms like he’s about to carry her across the threshold. It’s impressive because Jay is taller than Dick by over an inch and she’s no fainting rose, probably as heavy in weight as he is, thick thighs and arms. Her breasts bounce in his face and she finds herself laughing from sheer mortification.

“Dick, put me down, you’re gonna hurt yourself,” she says turning her face into his neck to cover the red flush she knows is creeping across her face.

Dick stops moving and waits until she looks back up. His arms aren’t even trembling yet. “Jay. I’ve had to carry _Batman_ through the snow. Whatever you’re thinking, it’s wrong.”

He proceeds to demonstrate how wrong her concerns are for her atypical build by bringing her into the bedroom and quite literally tossing her onto the bed, watching her bounce. And look, she knows he dated Kori who is even bigger than she is, but Kori still has a slim waist instead of the solid one Jay has, and Kori can fly, so if she’d ever been too heavy…

But then Jay is distracted by Dick stripping, that godawful shirt falling to the floor where it looks ten times better. He undoes his jeans, letting them drop and then slips his socks off, too. He crawls onto the bed in only athletic boxers, the very picture of sex on hands and knees.

She swallows hard.

He moves up and over her, until their heads are even, his bangs falling down into his eyes, eyes that are deep blue, even in the dark of her bedroom. He kisses her cheek and then her mouth, a small soft press of lips.

“Can we get rid of this?” he asks in a whisper, hand inching up under the tee.

She pretends to think and is about to teasingly respond that he could simply _ask_ to see her tits, but then Dick opens his mouth again, apparently not satisfied with her pause.

“It smells like him.”

Her jaw drops open. Then she laughs. “Oh, Dickie. I didn’t know you got jealous that fast.”

“I’ve _been_ jealous for the last two years. I’m over it,” he says, gaze burning into her, stripping her bare and leaving her heart a little singed for its intensity.

“Fuck. Yes. Take it off. Damn, I should have known you being possessive would be hot.”

He growls again, a little noise in the back of his throat, one that has her pulse ratcheting up and her cunt getting wet all over again. She lets him relieve her of the shirt, falling to the wayside, and then he begins to attack her neck with kisses and bites, and she knows that if she sees Roy in the next few days she’s going to have a lot of explaining to do.

Roy, though, will be thrilled, a fan of constantly teasing her about her lifelong crush. Bonus, if Dick treats her like shit after this, Roy won’t be scared to put an arrow into him.

A particularly hard bite on the top of her shoulder brings her back to the present.

“Get out of your head, Jay. You said you didn’t want to talk. Then at least stay with me.”

She whimpers and cups his head in her hands, pulling him back up to kiss her once more. Her legs instinctively curl around his hips, making a space for him to rest, to start to grind against her. The kiss they share is both intimate and steamy and soon enough, sweat begins to build up between their bodies.

“God, the things I’m going to do to you. Next time, I’m going to worship your body, kiss every inch, suck your nipples and fuck your big tits. Shit, I never even realized how big they were.”

Dick’s rambling in between kisses but the words rattle around in her head like the best kind of praise. Her back arches into him, puts her tits on display for him as he pulls away to take one nipple into his mouth.

“I hide them. Everything got bigger when I came back and—”

A wandering hand pinches the nipple not in his mouth and she hisses, back somehow arching further. Dick makes a pleased sound before pulling off with a wet popping sound.

“Fuck, Dick,” she breathes, tangling her hands in his hair. His breath is hot and damp against her skin and she wants it on her cunt, but her cunt is also achingly empty.

“I hope you follow up on that dirty talk, Dickie, but right now, please, stop messing around and just fuck me. I need it so bad.”

Dick pulls back, his golden skin catching the faint light shining in through the blinds. The moon must have made it over the tops of the Gotham skyscrapers. He crawls entirely over her, swinging his leg last minute so he doesn’t hit her in the face with it. His cock is so close she’s tempted to reach out with her tongue and make him wet, but she resists, simply taking in the bulge as it passes overhead.

“Come here, Jay,” he says, looking over his shoulder.

“Nu-uh,” she says. “I want to see you take those off.” Jay points at the black boxers.

Dick’s returning smile is more of a smirk and he eases them off, while his body still faces her headboard, and moves them down over his ass, and then finally under.

She always knew, everyone fucking knows, all of Gotham knows; but _finally_ , she can see Dick’s famed ass without the clothes and when she’s old enough to do something about it. It looks like it’s made of marble, cast in sunlight. It’s hard muscle but somehow still maintains a roundness.

She rolls off the bed, keeping her eyes on Dick as she quickly gets rid of her drenched boyshorts and he turns over, back against the headboard, legs stretched out as she climbs back on.

It’s a double whammy: first the bare ass and now his gorgeous cock. It stands straight between Dick’s thighs, a slight curve near the top; he’s uncircumsized. He’s apparently a grower, his cock becoming a solid six, seven inches in front of her eyes. Figures he’s a fucking exhibitionist in bed, too.

She snorts.

Dick tilts his head, his eyebrows rising on his forehead.

“You,” she says, waving a hand at him, encompassing everything. “Getting harder just because someone’s fucking looking at you.”

His dark brows drop and a smile curves on his lips. “I’m inclined to be turned on by an audience, sure, when I want it. But right now, it’s because it’s you staring, little wing.”

Unlike princess, this nickname makes her shudder and whine: a breathy, needy thing. She told herself she was wrong, back then. That wanting to hear that endearment whispered in her ear while Dick fucked _her_ and not another beautiful redhead was wrong; Dick was a mentor, a partner to Batman – better than her. Bruce certainly encouraged the sibling thing, even if it never stuck, Dick too focused on the Teen Titans and his romantic entanglements back then.

“Say it again, Dick.”

Dick takes a moment, then, “Little wing?”

She practically throws herself into his lap, letting him catch her and she hovers above him.

“Guess you like that,” he muses, that curve to his lips still stubbornly there. It makes her blood boil, the promise and heat of it. “You like pet names, _princess_?”

She tries to scowl, to say, “I’m not a princess, you want a princess go back to your other—” but he shushes her with a finger to her lips.

“Mm-mm, Jay. Princess was her title, not her nickname. You, though, you’re Sleeping Beauty. I didn’t get to kiss you awake, but I think I might get the kingdom.”

“God, fuck,” she says, choking on a laugh. “Why do I even like you when you talk such nonsense?”

“Because you have good taste.”

“I clearly do _not_.”

But Dick grabs her by her chin, grip demanding even as his hold is gentle, and pulls her in, planting his other hand on her ass, slipping over and down it, all the way until his fingers can tease at her slick folds.

She moans into the kiss. “Fuck, you’re gonna do this all the time now, aren’t you?”

“If it works,” he whispers against her lips before forcing her head up with his nose. He first inhales her scent, his lips a soft brush against her skin and then his tongue is dragging over her neck until he reaches the hollow of her throat where he _sucks_ , even as his fingers dip into her.

“Fuck, Dick!” she yells and then cringes. Her neighbors are gonna be pissed. She won’t be able to look them in the eye for a week if their paths cross.

Dick just hums against her throat though, sounding ridiculously pleased with himself, especially when his long fingers slip further into her body and she can’t hold back the tremor that produces.

She grumbles, feeling vaguely annoyed. “Yeah, well, I’ll gag you sometime, see how you like it.”

“I prefer ball gags.”

“ _Goddammit_ ,” she exclaims, capturing his mouth with hers just so she doesn’t have to listen to his words anymore. She thinks if she gets any wetter down there, he’ll just slip right back out and she can’t tolerate that.

Jay fumbles in her drawer and finally finds a condom.

Their hands meet on his cock, even as their tongues tangle, slick sounds building in the air. Her grip is already firm; his shifts to her hips, helping lift her up and down on his cock once the latex has been rolled over him. Their kiss breaks as she slides down: slow, slick, hot. His cock doesn’t fill her as thick as the one attached to the fucking machine, but it’s longer and _real_ and she swears she can feel it in her gut, rearranging her insides in the best way. She thinks, if they try, he could hit her cervix; that bit of pain and fullness is something she rarely gets.

The sound of their bodies leaves her burying her head in his shoulder, biting her bottom lip. It’s _perfect_ , even if it isn’t perfect. It’s everything she imagined, just ten years later, and honestly, she might be grateful for that, because he’s clearly got enhanced skills, and aside from her virginity, at fifteen she didn’t have much to offer for experience. 

Now she knows how to clench, to stroke his cock with her insides.

Dick seems to go nonsensical once she’s fully seated, her weight resting on his lap and her knees. “How are you so tight after taking that big thing? Gotta say, it was so hot, Jay. Seeing you stretch on something that big. I wanna watch you take it again sometime, closer up. Watch this pretty cunt of yours take it all, me left wondering where you put it all. Fuck, I’ll fuck you with one, get your juices on my hand…”

“Dick,” she whines. Fuck but his mouth. She honestly wasn’t expecting this, not with the way he’s often tight-lipped with people who try to joke about sex. He’s a serial monogamist and in her experience, they don’t get into the kinky talk this quick. But then, Dick’s always been a smooth talker, a mile-a-minute talker, the punny Robin who annoyed all the criminals back in his day. Maybe it shouldn’t surprise her.

“You feel so good, Jay. So hot and tight on my cock. I’m not going to be able to hold out.”

“I don’t want you too. Fuck, I want to see you come.”

She begins moving herself with more purpose, knowing he doesn’t have much leverage sitting up like this. She engages her core and thighs and moves faster, pulling up and shoving herself down harder. She places her hands on his shoulders, feeling the strength in him. She adjusts and grabs one of his hands, bringing it down to her clit, encouraging him to find the motions that send her into orgasm.

She listens to the wet noises of their bodies, the slick of the condom, and his heavy breathing spaced out around deep moans and grunts and she clenches down, trying to make herself as tight as she can, wanting him to feel like he got the first fuck of the night.

At that, his hips thrust up once, twice, and a third time, hipbones hitting her pelvis hard and that apparently is enough to send him over the edge to orgasm.

She wishes she could feel him inside her, but his facial expressions are stunning and make up for it. His hand stills as he shudders through his orgasm but she doesn’t even mind, taken by the way his brow furrows, the way his eyes close, the grip of his hand still left on her hip so tight she thinks it’ll bruise. She’s even more taken with the way he says her name as he comes. It sounds beautiful.

He opens his eyes to her starring at him and he pulls her in for a harsh kiss, his fingers immediately circling and pressing into her clit in the fast manner she’d showed him a minute ago. He doesn’t pull out and fuck she loves that, feeling a man’s cock go soft inside her, slipping out only because she lets it, and the thought and feeling of that – combined with his insistent pressure – send her over into her own orgasm, a loud and unusually high-pitched moan coming from her. 

She sounds like a goddamn porn star.

“Yeah, come for me, come on, little wing,” Dick croons at her and that combined with the fact that he hasn’t let up on her clit send her into a rare second orgasm. It almost hurts, she’s so sensitive and Dick is probably going to have scratches that match her bruises from the way she grabs him. He just sucks another hickey into her throat as she does it.

Finally, limbs shaking, she bats his hand away and begins to slide off his lap. He goes with her, helping he stretch her legs out and cradling her head before it hits the pillow. He slips out and she’s grateful when she sees him pull the condom off, happy she doesn’t have to fish it out, at least. He ties it off and looks up and over her.

“No trash can?”

“Bathroom,” she mumbles, her body still shaking like she’s freezing even though she’s actually burning hot.

His eyes roam over her for a moment, free hand petting back damp strands of hair. Then he rolls out of the bed and she’s torn between chuckling at how he has to step over the fucking machine that started all this and simply gazing at his ass, watching the muscles flex as he walks. Luckily, she can do both.

He comes back out, after she’s heard the water run, cock dangling soft and small once more. He raises an eyebrow at her. “Something funny?” He manages to ask it as he steps over the machine again.

Giggling, she points. “Just. It’s still there. This giant, heavy fucking machine.”

He climbs back on the bed with a grin. “You won’t need that anymore. You’ve got a real live fucking machine now.”

She gapes at him while he chuckles at her shock. “No,” she says, pointing at him. “You did not just—”

He wraps his arms around her and kisses her nose. “I just did.”

She’s still so flabbergasted, she doesn’t even respond, just instinctively cuddles into Dick’s arms. It’s weird, everything she’s wanted literally in her reach and the sex wasn’t just okay, it was fucking great, and Dick likes her back and who knows what that means, but she’ll take anything, even if it isn’t forever and—

“I can feel you thinking again, Jay. I am going to make you talk tomorrow. But for tonight, just be here with me. I’ve wanted this, too, little wing.”

Jay bites her tongue, for once not letting her mouth get her in trouble and does her best to relax into Dick’s hold. It’s not that hard. He smells like _them_ – sweat and sex – but also just like he always has, since the day she met him, apparently still using the same woodsy cologne. She feels… _safe_.

She shifts and throws one of her legs over his, resting her head right in the crook of his arm. Together, their breathing slows and she’s tired enough, from days of not enough sleep, and a solid hour of getting fucked, that she knows she’ll pass out quick.

But, she can only hold her tongue so long and she gets the last word in: “I’m not getting rid of it, by the way.”

Dick snorts – half laugh, half snore.

Content, Jay falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Jay's a busy girl but she still plays pitcher for a softball team, fight me.
> 
> Follow and chat with me [on tumblr](http://mf-luder-xf.tumblr.com) and/or [twitter](https://twitter.com/mf_luder_xf)!!


End file.
